ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 126 (1st May 1986)
Plot It is the middle of the night. Ali leaves Sue to do some taxiing work. As he sets off, his car breaks down. Andy leaves his house and heads over to The Vic to spend the night with Angie. On his way into the pub, he bumps into Lofty, who is leaving. Lofty helps Ali with his car, while Andy and Angie talk downstairs about their affair, before sharing a kiss, unaware that Simon has been in the bar the entire time and has heard everything. Dot wakes up from a nightmare and shouts for Nick. He walks in with a knife. When he realises why Dot has called him in, he holds the knife up to her and tells her the only thing she should be afraid of is him. The next morning, Den arrives early at The Vic for an order. Simon panics, knowing Andy has stayed the night, and warns Angie. Andy leaves The Vic but is spotted by Lofty. He tells him he lost something in The Vic to cover his tracks. Ali and Sue are elated following Sue's announcement that she is pregnant. She tells Ethel, who tells most of the Square residents. Kelvin tells Arthur he should claim for redundancy money. Simon tells Kathy he is not sure he can stay at The Vic. Mary talks to Andy about her conversation with Nick, and says she wants him to help get her employed again, else she fears she will fall into Nick's trap. Nick tries to convince Ali to get involved in a money-making scandal but Ali refuses to partake. Pauline and Mary wait at the surgery to get Martin and Annie vaccinated. Dot joins in on the queue to be seen as the waiting room overflows with patients. Angie takes Kathy upstairs and tells her about her affair with Andy. Kathy tells Angie she disapproves of her using Andy and is handing her notice in as she does not want to be involved in her dramas. Angie is horrified. Simon confides in Pete about Andy and Angie, and is relieved when he finds out Kathy knows too. Angie asks Simon to tell Den that Kathy quitting her job is because of him, but Simon is unsure he can lie. He asks to see Andy upstairs. Ali and Sue invite Guizin and Mehmet to The Vic to celebrate Sue's pregnancy. An unknown person breaks into Dot's flat whilst she is out. Andy and Simon argue over Angie. Andy tells Simon that if Angie made a pass at him he would not say no so he cannot judge him, but Simon tells Andy that Angie actually has already made a pass at him, and he did say no. Cast Regular cast *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Guizin Osman - Ishia Bennison *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Delivery Man - Martyn Whitby *Lil - Jeannie Taylor *Tracey - Jane Slaughter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and waiting room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *Michelle Fowler (Susan Tully) is credited but does not appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Marriage - it's just an institution to keep us down.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,000,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes